Gelman Tries to Trap Gus Griswald with the Gusinator 6000 and Get Grounded
Cast Gelman-Joey Gus Griswald-Evil Genius/David/Zack Hector-Eric Miss Finster and Principal Prickly-Wiseguy Gelman's dad-Simon Gelman's mum-Belle Transcript (At the Third Street Playground, Gelman was annoyed about Gus Griswald) Gelman: God! I hate Gus Griswald so much! He's always annoying, and he always tells my teacher on me. He's good friends with TJ, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen and Mikey. The last thing he did was trapping me with the Gelminator 6000! What shall I do? (Then Gelman thought of something) ' Gelman: I know! I will build a cage to trap Gus! It's inspired by the Gelminator 6000! It's called the Gusinator 6000! Hahahahahahaha! I'll get some parts of the trap including the parts for the cage, an inflated hot water bottle with a cue ball stuck in it, a wooden target, and a rope mechanism that would bring down a cage on the victim. I will sneak into the garage to get some parts for the Gusinator 6000! '(Gelman went off to the garage, and then he went inside it) Gelman: Time to get some parts! (So Gelman grabbed some parts for the trap and he left the garage. Then he stopped at the Jungle Gym) Gelman: Time to build the Gusinator 6000! (Gelman started to build the Gusinator 6000 around the slide/jungle gym structure) One hour later... (Gelman had finished building the Gusinator 6000) Gelman: There! The Gusinator 6000 is all done! Now to distract Gus! (Then he saw Gus Griswald playing his guitar for Hector) Hector: Wow, Safety Man! You're the best guitar player ever! Gus: I am? Hector: Yes! (Then Gus heard Gelman's voice) Gelman: Hey, Gus! (Gus stared to Gelman, who was standing on a cheese box) Gus: Huh? Gelman: I, Leo Gelman, say you're a stupid nose-picking coward! Come and get me, you little brainy pipsqueak! (Gus started to step towards Gelman. Gelman jumped off the cheese cake, and ran towards the workbench and he stood on it. He started taunting Gus, who was stepping towards him) Gelman: Gus is a chicken! Gus is a chicken! Gus is a chicken! Gus is a chicken! Gus is a chicken! Gus is a chicken! Gus is a chicken! Gus is a chicken! (Then Miss Finster stepped in) Miss Finster: What's going on here? (Gelman was horrified, as Miss Finster was stepping towards the inflated hot water bottle with a cue ball stuck in it) Gelman: Miss Finster! NOOOOOOOOOO! (But it was too late, Miss Finster stepped on an inflated hot water bottle with a cue ball stuck in it. The cue ball shot up and hit a wooden target, this setting off a rope mechanism that brought down a large colorful cage down on Miss Finster, trapping her instead of Gus) Gus: Haha! You missed, Gelman! But you trapped your own teacher instead! (Gelman released a cloth sign on the bar that says, 'Don't feed the Griswald, Remember Gelman', and he got off the workbench in defeat. Miss Finster was furious) Miss Finster: GELMAN! Gelman: Uh-oh. I'm in trouble now. Gus: That's right, you're Finsterized now! Hahahahaha! I'm telling Miss Finster on you now! Gelman: Don't you dare, Griswald! Gus: Ha! Watch me! (Then Gus began to tell Miss Finster on Gelman) Gus: Miss Finster, Gelman's trying to lure me into his trap called the Gusinator 6000, but he trapped you instead of me? Miss Finster: Really?! You mean Gelman's trying to trap you in a cage? Gus: Yes, can you punish him?! (Miss Finster was dismayed) Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I will punish Gelman immediately! (Then Miss Finster glared to Gelman) Miss Finster: Gelman, how dare you try to trap Gelman in a cage?! But you caught me instead! You're in big trouble now! That's it! (in her TV voice) GET ME OUT OF HERE! (normal voice) And go to Principal Prickly's office now! (Gelman did as he was told, and he lifted up the cage to free Miss Finster, Miss Finster got out of the cage, and Gelman dropped the cage down) Miss Finster: Now go to Principal Prickly's office now! (Gelman did as he was told and he walked towards the school building, and he entered it. He walked along the hallway and then he entered Principal Prickly's office and he confronted Principal Prickly) Principal Prickly: So, Gelman? Why are you here? Gelman: Um, I tried to trap Gus Griswald in a cage with a trap called the Gusinator 6000, which is similar to the Gelminator 6000, but I trapped Miss Finster instead! (Principal Prickly was shocked and he was very annoyed with Gelman) Principal Prickly: Gelman, you know it's not nice to try to trap any other students in a cage. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! You don't ever try to trap another student in a cage! You see trying to trap another student in a cage undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. And what's worse, you just trapped your own teacher in a cage. Gelman: But Principal Prickly, that Gus is nothing but a telltale, and he's a pipsqueak! I have to trap him with the Gelminator 6000, but Miss Finster got in my way and I trapped her instead of Gus! Besides, Gus is so annoying and he always hangs out with TJ, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen and Mikey, and he's a stinker! Principal Prickly: I know what you're doing! Now I can't keep up with you kids and you did a stunt. But Miss Finster assures me it's terrible. You know it's not nice to trap Gus in a cage! That's it, you're suspended until your trap is disassembled! Go home right now while I call your parents! (Back in Gelman's house, Gelman's parents scolded Gelman) Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you try to trap Gus Griswald in a cage?! You know trapping another student is unacceptable! And what's worse, you just trapped your own teacher in a cage instead of Gus! Gelman: But dad, my trap is inspired by the Gelminator 6000 that Gus uses to trap me in a cage. My trap is called the Gusinator 6000 so I can trap Gus! Actually, I trapped Miss Finster instead after she got in my way. Gelman's mum: You know it's unacceptable to try to trap Gus in a cage, young man! Miss Finster is very upset because you trapped her in a cage instead of Gus. Gelman's dad: That's it, you are grounded for until the Gusinator 6000 is disassembled! Gelman's mum: Go to your room right now, and think about what you have done! (Gelman went to his room, crying) Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (The End) Trivia The audio featuring Miss Finster roaring "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" from the Recess episode Gus's Fortune is used as an audio when Miss Finster orders Gelman to get her out of the cage Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff